Convicted
by Tears Of Saltwater
Summary: Obi-Wan is accused of giving information to another man who used it to kill a Jedi Master, he did do it. But only because he thought they were on the same side. (Rating For Future Language)
1. The deed is done

Convicted.  
  
Author: Tears Of Saltwater (Cathy Rolais)  
  
Description: Obi-Wan is accused of giving information to another man who used it to kill a Jedi Master, he did do it. But only because he thought they were on the same side.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except the new characters, okay????????  
  
You can use this writing on your site (Why would you want to....?) But don't pretend it's yours.  
  
Saltwater.  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
(:Dreaming:)  
  
A warm sun lit the earthy ground, small young children held hands and danced round a tree, their faces happy and smiling, their long, blonde hair floating down their backs, their laughter is chilliing, as is all children's laughter, slowly it becomes louder, their faces transform into leering, twisted ones, slowly coming closer....  
  
Obi-Wan's sweat-soaked body jerked up, the sheets flopping over themselves, his face was pale, and he slowly tried to calm his erratic breathing, deep, calm, controlled... Then he remembered where he was.  
  
He exhaled sharply, feeling the tears that had little time to fall the day before begin to trickle down his face, and an unsettling nausea set in.  
  
He slowly lay his head back down, staring towards the door, his pale blue eyes shining with tears, his face seemingly pure in the brightening light.  
  
But was he pure?  
  
Perhaps he wasn't, three days ago, he'd been on a small planet called Natuelt, Qui-Gon Jinn, his Mast - former Master and Master D'Caalt had been sent to make sure that the young queen was in no danger, but she was, and they had spent much time helping her regain power, but then, on that fatal day, a man who Obi-Wan thought was giving them information, had come asking where D'Caalt was, as he needed to pass some information on, Obi-Wan had told him.   
  
An hour later, Master D'Caalt was dead.  
  
Qui-Gon had made Obi-Wan tell him what he knew, and Obi-Wan had told him about the man, though he had not wanted to, and Qui-Gon had gone quiet and said that the man was an assassin, then he had left the room, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder what would happen.  
  
Qui-Gon had told him that they were going back, and when they got there, they would see the council. And that they would probably remove him from the order.  
  
Obi-Wan had looked up at his Master, his eyes full of sorrow, meeting hard, cold ones, then he had turned on his heel, and walked out of the room, his Padawan braid settling on his shoulder, when he had reached his room, he had cried himself to sleep, the fourteen-year-old's dreams had been shattered.  
  
Now he remembered those happenings, his pain was almost unbearable.  
  
He had little time to dwell, however, Master Jinn walked into the room, as always, his mere presence demanding respect, usually, Obi-Wan felt warmth from the man's bearing, but now, he felt frightened, degraded down to a small child, fearful of the Master's, not understanding.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we've landed, come with me, the council is waiting." Qui-Gon said coldly, Obi-Wan knew he had done something wrong, but couldn't he be forgiven? No. His actions had led to the death of a Jedi, the worst crime in the law of the Order was never, ever kill another Jedi, even though he had not done so directly, it had happened.  
  
The council can wait for as long as they want for all I care, Obi-Wan thought bitterly, but nodded, standing and following the man out of the craft.  
  
All along the platform, then into the corridors, Jedi and Apprentices alike stared at him, and a low buzz of whispers began, then he saw Bant, but her face was set into a frown, that didn't suit her at all, everyone gave him bad glances, they all knew, every one.  
  
Obi-Wan felt like he was walking in a warp, he heard nothing, he felt nothing, except a deep loneliness that seemed to be overtaking his soul and mind.  
  
As the council doors hissed open, Obi-Wan felt like the book of his life had been opened, and the person reading had just finished the chapter 'Jedi' and was going to the chapter 'End'  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
I know it's short, I know it's badly written, but I know that if you read this, you read it, and that alone gives it value, review if you like, I don't mind criticism.  
  
Saltwater 


	2. Say Goodbye

Thanks to everyone who left a review and read! I will try to be more careful with my periods and commas, (eugh, it sounds like my old English teacher: "Catherine, I find you are not using many semi-colons and periods, I find this most unsatisfactory." *Shudder*)  
  
Saltwater.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as his foot clipped against the smooth polished floor of the council room, the whole council went deadly silent, and their eyes fixed on him.  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed.  
  
His dark blue eyes rose to meet the council's, they were practically glaring at him, he stood in the middle of the room, trying to ignore the feeling of dread rising in his chest, the feeling of hopelessness, why was he here? He might as well just pick up his things and leave.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Mace Windu said slowly, Obi-Wan flinched inwardly, it was obvious what they were going to say.  
  
"You have participated in the death of Jedi Master D'Caalt, this, as you know, is counted as murder of a fellow Jedi, for this, you will be excluded from the order, and from the Jedi Temple, you may stay here tonight, in your quarters, tomorrow you will have the use of a Jedi ship to go to wherever you want to, since it was not direct manslaughter you are not technically a criminal and therefore will not go to prison." Master Windu said slowly, Obi-Wan expected no less, he nodded as coolly as he could, trying to make out as he didn't care that his life was practically ending right now and then.  
  
It might have worked, if he hadn't noticed Master Jinn standing apart from him, his eyes full of betrayal, he felt tears beginning to trickle down his cold face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them again, everything was blurred by water.  
  
"Sure that it was your fault, I am not, Obi-Wan." Yoda said gently, Obi-Wan blinked the tears away and looked at the small green Master, his face was unlike the others, it was more open, he felt his spirits lift that small bit, at least they all didn't think he was guilty.  
  
The others seemed surprised, and he could tell that this would be discussed again some time.  
  
"You may go now, Obi-Wan, we wish to speak to your ma - Qui-Gon." This stung Obi-Wan, he was about to say Your Master, but, no, Qui-Gon wasn't his Master any longer.  
  
Obi-Wan turned round hesitantly and slowly walked out of the room, feeling as though the world was slowly collapsing around him, and he was left standing, in a world of nothing.  
  
He progressed down the corridor, avoiding the gaze of the people that stared and whispered, he hated it, he wasn't guilty, he wasn't guilty! He wanted to shout it out as loud as he could, but it would do nothing but draw attention to himself.  
  
Why had he made such a stupid mistake? One action, one, single address, is that all it took to ruin a young boy's life? Maybe it was so, it certainly seemed that way, but why? Damn it, why?  
  
He wondered where to go, he didn't really know anyone outside the Jedi Temple, except maybe his parents, but he hadn't seen them for years, maybe he should go to a small, out of the way planet, meet a girl and live a normal life, where nothing mattered..  
  
Strangely, it didn't seem so bad then, it would be hard but he could.., what was he thinking about? It'd destroy him in the end, he'd commit suicide and that would be the end, he wouldn't be able to walk away from what he loved with such ease.  
  
He'd better stop thinking about it, he was going to cry again, no, he wasn't, he couldn't now, he'd have to keep his head up and hope for the best.  
  
Obi-Wan was not sure where he was going, but his feet led him in the direction of the room of a thousand fountains, where he sat on the ground, remembering all the times he and his friends had sat here, just three Jedi Apprentices, nothing else, unlikely to be noticed.  
  
But now everyone noticed him, he was like a sith in a group of Jedi, but, maybe that's how they all saw him.  
  
A silhouette fell across his line of view, and he looked round, Master D'Caalt's Padawan, Dancis stood there, he was tall and he looked as though he'd been crying, Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Why did you do it, Obi-Wan?" He asked quietly, then, before Obi-Wan could answer "DAMN YOU! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"   
  
Obi-Wan was taken aback.  
  
"Dancis, I didn't know that it would kill your Master! I thought the guy was helping us!" He cried, seeing the expression on Dancis' face, he realised there was no point, and braced himself for the blow that hit him a second later.  
  
Dancis went, Obi-Wan was left with his bleeding nose to watch his retreating back.  
  
He almost felt grateful for the blow to his nose, at least it took his mind off the other pain.  
  
Obi-Wan sat there for a few hours, reflecting on what had happened, seeing no way out except thinking of the new life that lay on the long dirt track ahead of him.  
  
When he went back to his room, he pulled all of his books and his other possessions into a bag, finding the river stone Qui-Gon had given him only a year ago, he held it to his heart, before finding a pen and paper and decisively writing a note.  
Dear Qui-Gon, my former Master.  
  
Have back what it rightfully yours, the river stone you gave me when you believed in me, it bears no relationship with now, so you can have it back.  
  
You didn't trust me, Master, I'll hold my head up high, but I'll never trust the Jedi again, not since what they did to me.  
  
I'll wait until the hate passes, then I may believe in what used to be a great force of people wishing to cause no pain or hate and defend peace.  
  
These people are gone.  
  
Obi-Wan.  
He slowly opened an envelope and slipped it inside with the river stone, he carefully changed out of his Jedi outfit into a normal dress, slipping into an overcoat, he grabbed his bag and said goodbye to all he loved before walking out of the door of his old life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Saltwater. 


End file.
